Fanfic:Emperors Verdict
Other chapters 1:Dex 2:Barioth Hunt 3:Trouble on the Road 5:Revelation 4:Emperors Verdict Ignus sylvian was an experienced airship captain, infact he was the captain of the Flag airship in the battle that was supposed to ended the war against the upstart Agrothian empire. He flew the airship over the wide expanse of the city, constantly bombarded by anti air turrets and magicians making his ship become heavily damaged. He had decided that since the ship was going to crash anyways he directed it towards the Agrothian tower, the capitol building of the Agrothian empires(they liked naming stuff after themselves). This is where we will begin this leg of the story as it goes. Ignus piloted the ship with his expert hands, streaks of lightning flew past his ship charging the air and releasing the smell of ozone, the magicians down below were becoming desperate to strike the ship down before it crashed into their beloved capitol building. Ignus had other plans however, one of the magicians got off a lucky shot with a fireball and damaged the left flap of the ship by catching it on fire. The ship began to tip dangerously to the left the crew on board grabbing ahold of ropes,ballista launchers, and pretty much anything that was strapped down. The ship continued to turn to the left as it rammed the right side of the ship up against the pure white tower, then Ignus saw the balcony and knew what he must do. “Fellow crew members, board the tower,” this was quite odd for the crew to here, but they understood the message and they scrambled up the sloping deck and jumped off the ship and onto assorted balconies dotting the tower facade, unluckily some did not make it and plummeted to their death several hundred feet below.Being a min Ignus was very agile and he lept across the gap with ease landing on the balcony that he had first spotted. He looked behind him and saw the ship get struck by lightning and explode in half sending wood and metal flying in all directions.”To close for comfort,” he said under his breathe. He turned back around to see who was on the balcony with him. (1) Deregon in maryl armor with a warhammer strapped across his back. (2) Chippers also in maryl armor each wielding a staff pulsating red light from a ruby at the end (1)Tefrin ' '“Orders captain’” asked the deregon. “You must rally with the rest of the crew they should all be on the floors below and above us, after that work our way down the tower killing all olympians in your path, Tefrin will stay with me, we’ll head up the rest of the tower and dispatch of the emperor.” “Yes sir,”The deregon gave a salute and he with the two Chippers left the balcony, Ignus looked back over the city. There was smoke rising from various locations, giant craters in the ground where airships had dropped their bombs, and if you looked closely enough you could see flashes of light as Magicians and Battle Mages fought in the gruelling battle. “Ready captain,” Tefrin asked, grinning as much as a Craghen could(which is highly impossible considering they don’t have mouths.) “Ya lets get this over with,” the two began their ascent of the tower they were met by many of the emperors advisors who begged for mercy, they let them go even though they knew the crew fighting below wouldn’t be so merciful. They entered a great chamber at the very top of the tower, it had gold hieroglyphs imbedded in the pure white wall, Ignus looked up and could see the sky through the open roof, the sunlight reflecting off the walls creating a sort of blinding effect. They saw sitting in the middle of the massive room an airship preparing for departure, so they began to run. The airship began to take off of the ground leaving behind a few stragglers frantically waving for the ship to come back, they then were struck by a bolt of lightning killing them all. ''' '''Tefrin picked up Ignus as they ran and chucked him as hard as he could, Ignus felt the sensation of flying right before he landed on the deck expertly. He drew his sword and faced the pale faced emperor who seemed to be chanting something under his breath, Ignus raised his paw and blasted him with a fireball sending him flying across the deck and landing in a smoldering heap. Ignus took a rope from the deck and threw it overboard to the waiting Tefrin below, he began the climb and when he stepped on deck the smoldering heap began to stand up. Tefrin drew his weapon as well, Ignus stared at the emperor in disbelief, nothing should have survived that, but the emperor had and his eyes began to glow a bright gold color. He continued to chant rising in volume until he finally yelled at the top of his lungs,” Midenguard!” ''' '''With that exclamation he hurled himself over the side, they watched him slow before he hit the ground and land delicately on the ground, neither of them wanted to jump due to the fact that the airship was now at least fifty feet over the top of the tower. The ship for some reason began to glow a bright gold just like the eyes a few seconds ago, and then with a bright flash they were in the middle of a storm with an angry storm dragon battling another airship. Category:Fan Fiction